User talk:Scarecroe
Sorry! Hey Scott -- sorry about the mess with The Martians that you had to clean up. I don't always think so clearly through cold-med induced brain haze; I forgot about the histories... -- Wendy (talk) 18:06, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :Aw, it's cool. I didn't think of it either when I tried the same on Wikipedia a couple months ago. Because I didn't have the ability to move a page over a redirect that already exists, I tried it the same way you did here. I learned later from an admin that it makes the page's history harder to find. And thus, the wiki learning process continues :) — Scott (talk) 18:46, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Sad (Pottle-Hall) Hey Scott -- I know you worked out that this was a Pottle song, but I'm getting confused. Where did you find the author info? According to ascap (which actually is missing a bunch of his songs under our titles... like Frazzle, and practically everything for the Live shows), he has a song "Happy/Sad" or "Happy Sad Song" written with Gene Moss and copyright Sesame Street Inc., but nothing called just "Sad". Carol Hall doesn't have a song with that title either. Happy/Sad works given that it's only on the one album and it directly precedes "Happy". -- Wendy (talk) 15:46, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :Hey Wendy, I just added all the writing credits for Let Your Feelings Show! as they appear on the actual LP. Hope that helps! — Scott (talk) 16:06, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks - that answers the "where". Now I'd just like to know why ascap/bmi is missing so many of these songs... -- Wendy (talk) 16:08, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've kinda figured out that ascap and bmi aren't the be all and end all. They're just missing way too much that can otherwise be proven. They're a great guide, but unfortunately not absolute. — Scott (talk) 16:11, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Themes I don't know if you're paying much attention to the categories questions, but I'd love to get your input on Category talk:Themes. -- Danny (talk) 12:36, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :Dude, please help me out on this when you can. Andrew said on his talk page that he's not sure what to say about it. I'm frustrated, and I may do something rash, like start deleting boring Themes. -- Danny (talk) 01:01, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Blocks Thanks, I was just about to block the guy. I'm *still* frustratingly 6 pages from paper completion (darn you, National Film Board of Canada), but I'd come in for a brief glance and saw the foolishness. Ah, nothing like the holidays for dealing with roasted chestnuts. And I may be one two if I can't bridge my analysis of the NFB's complex relationship with the Inuit and tie it all back in to current political-economic practices and be engaging about it, dash it. China was so much simpler. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:05, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm not in the mood to put up with that bullshit. Quick block. — Scott (talk) 00:08, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Tough Pigs forum alert Hey, Scott... Since it looks like you're online right now, you might want to check out the forum. Our old buddy Andy is back, and started a thread called "Desiree Casado" that should be deleted ASAP. -- Ryan (talk) 03:12, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :Thanks. Got it. — Scott (talk) 03:18, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Family Trees Hey, Scott, for your to do list at some point, if you'd oblige. I've been wanting to find a way to include a customizable family tree graphic for use on some of the family pages (especially in cases like the Dinosaurs family where points of relation, i.e. which side a given uncle or grandparent came from, are explicit). Wikipedia has such a template, but it's confusing as heck, for some reason involves referencing *other* templates in order to make the boxes, etc. I tried out the latter at Template:Familybox, but haven't been able to figure it out. It's not a big thing, and I don't know how much use it would get, but I think it could be neat and a nice graphic addition to certain sections. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:55, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Hm, I'll have to stir on this one a bit -- see what I can come up with. — Scott (talk) 22:06, 18 December 2006 (UTC) I'm So Happy Hey Scott -- This is a song I've been puzzling over for awhile but can't seem to find any info that seems right. google searching on the supposed title doesn't exactly help much... ASCAP actually has a Sesame Street Inc. published song by this title but that seems a bit of a stretch (or is it?). Nothing else jumps out; there are dozens of possibilities between ASCAP & BMI, plus the "vaudeville/dance hall" not copyrighted possibility, plus the fact that we have no idea if it's even the right title for the song... any ideas? -- Wendy (talk) 19:54, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Hm. Normally I wouldn't be surprised to see TMS use a song from Sesame (specifically to do it totally different), but ASCAP credits Mike Renzi for the song and I don't think he was working for Sesame in the 70s. So it must be a different song. Short of researching each entry for "I'm So Happy" on ASCAP (there appear to be 8 more excluding the Renzi song), it's possible that we may have the wrong song title. For all we know, the song could be called "Sad Chap." — Scott (talk) 20:04, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::There's a discussion of the recording session for the song in Of Muppets and Men. It might conceivably have the name. I can't recall. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:19, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::I'll check. Do you remember whereabouts in the book it was, or what pictures were on the same page? — Scott (talk) 20:21, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::::It's near the end, in the section on sound recording. Finch describes the session, and how it was directed as being sung by two depressed gentlemen. Or rather three. The third died, and they're even more depressed. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:39, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Ah, found it in the "Read-Through" chapter. Finch writes that Ray Charles calls it "I'm So Happy." However, Finch also refers to the Pinocchio number as "Just Pull My Strings," when in fact neither ASCAP or BMI have anything registered as such, but the title "Puppet Man" checks out on all fronts. — Scott (talk) 20:58, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::So .. that would be a "right where we started" then? Thanks for looking though; it's been bugging me off and on for awhile. I still think it could be "unpublished", vaudeville or whatever -- I pull up nothing when I search on some of the lyrics, which seems unlikely (although not impossible) for a pop/broadway type song. -- Wendy (talk) 21:08, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::The other alternative being to look through some online stores for the song as written by the remainging 8 composer teams (as found on ASCAP) and see if we can match the audio samples to the song from TMS. — Scott (talk) 21:10, 18 December 2006 (UTC) International Sesame Street I haven't been able to fix it myself, but when you get a chance, Sesame English should be moved to dubs. I'd tried it but in the previews it kept breaking the allignment. It's really a special case; it's not a co-production with any country, but with Berlitz, and all production was done in New York. Then, since the aim is realy to teach English, Tingo's audience asides, and only that as far as I can tell, are dubbed into the relevant language, in such places as Taiwan, China, Italy, and a few others, and dubbed into Spanish for use in the US to either teach beginning Spanish or for ESL students. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:12, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Sure, no problem! — Scott (talk) 19:15, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Apostrophes Hey babe: I like it when apostrophes are included in the link, but you've edited a couple of my apostrophes and taken them out of the link. Can we talk about it? -- Danny (talk) 12:37, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :It's extra work and not really needed. And not part of the word we're linking to. Thus, it bugs the heck out of me when I see it. But I don't know if I'm as attached to not doing it as you are to doing it. I don't think we really need a policy on it or anything. — Scott (talk) 15:52, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::I think it's distracting to see part of the word in blue and part of it in black. Would you mind if we kept doing the apostrophe inside the link? -- Danny (talk) 15:59, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :::I think it's distracting to see the '’'s as part of the link. I won't fix them anymore, but I can't say I'll include them when I link the word myself. — Scott (talk) 16:02, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. -- Danny (talk) 16:04, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Heads Up I need to get to the airport in about 90 minutes, heading to El Paso for Christmas. I uploaded three images for Creature Shop voice actors, but haven't had time to use them. I'm not sure when I'll get my vacation dial-up activated (depends on whether we need to get phone service seperate), so if you could hold off on deleting, I'd appreciate it. Or you can add them yourself, it's just my personal quirk that I wait to add pictures until I can rewrite the page entirely, so the pretty images aren't paired with a stubby credit or one line and nothing else. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 08:31, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :Of course! You know I've got your back. I hope to see you around, but if not... have a Merry Christmas, Andrew :) — Scott (talk) 15:53, 17 December 2006 (UTC) For You Meet Captain Action Figure. Tell Mommy to buy that! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:02, 16 December 2006 (UTC) :Haha, neat! I also found another reference in Angel. — Scott (talk) 03:04, 16 December 2006 (UTC) Another Bear Book for Photoshopping Could you take care of that tag on the covers for Bear Loves Visitors! please? Also, if you could edit the cover for The Best Thanksgiving Ever! --- the one now works fine, but I'd prefer it without the black. George B. ''(talk) 16:29, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :Sure, I'll take a look at those a bit later tonight. — Scott (talk) 23:09, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::Not up yet. Figured you were probably busy, but thought I'd give you a reminder. George B. ''(talk) 23:23, 16 December 2006 (UTC) International list I love the list format that you put on International Sesame Street. It looks great! -- Danny (talk) 18:01, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm still tweaking it -- figuring out which ones were just dubs. — Scott (talk) 18:01, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::I'm just talking about the alignment of the list -- I don't remember seeing that formatting on the wiki before. -- Danny (talk) 18:03, 14 December 2006 (UTC) The Statue I can't believe you found another Statue of Liberty. That's fabulous. -- Danny (talk) 01:43, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :I know it. And now that I've been there, I have a deeper appreciation for that page. — Scott (talk) 01:49, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::We have to work on that text, though. It's not really much of an article. -- Danny (talk) 02:29, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Check your email ... ... for a Sneak Peek of what's coming to you in the near future ... ;) --MuppetVJ 06:42, 12 December 2006 (UTC) The Ghost Who Walks Meet The Phantom. Otherwise busy with final papers, but took a break to share. Enjoy. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:14, 7 December 2006 (UTC) :Oh, wow. That movie brings me back. I had no idea about the connection. — Scott (talk) 03:06, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yay, Catherine Zeta-Jones and Treat Williams are on the wiki now. By the way, "special Phantom costume elements" = Billy Zane's animatronic package. -- Danny (talk) 03:50, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives